


Between The Candle And The Stars

by Zarius



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Other, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Her fear was real, equal in strength to her iron will, even as she managed to keep it in check, it could be sensed, it could be exploited. Especially by who was behind her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Between The Candle And The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small story I wrote after watching only seconds of footage from the latest Rise of Skywalker teaser on twitter.
> 
> Source: https://twitter.com/starwars/status/1196842344961544198?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw%7Ctwcamp%5Etweetembed%7Ctwterm%5E1196842344961544198&ref_url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.newsarama.com%2F47926-the-destiny-of-the-jedi-teased-in-latest-star-wars-rise-of-skywalker-teaser.html

She stood there, facing the black void, her temper in check, her will as strong as the force itself.

In her mind, Luke Skywalker's words echoed around her, instructing her to remember sage advice

'Confronting fear is the destiny of the Jedi'

He was right.

Her fear was real, equal in strength to her iron will, even as she managed to keep it in check, it could be sensed, it could be exploited.

Especially by who was behind her.

The black candle, the one who ignited the spark of the force within her, causing it to burn brighter than anything had managed before or since.

His prescience was as soothing as it was overwhelming, she could taste his raw spirit within her senses.

She dared not turn around, to do so would be to look into his eyes and give in to the burning, her will would be his, and she would be content to let go.

The Falcon flew towards her, it turned, the hatch to the back of the ship opened, the exhaust causing a gail that swept much of the First Order aside, all except Kylo, the candle, struggling to stand firm, but making more of an effort to do than all around him.

He desired her; he waited for her to turn to him, to lock eyes, to share her will with his.

Rey's instincts kicked in, she made a dash for it.

There was but one leap required to make it to the falcon, a leap that would take her beyond the candle, and towards the stars.

She didn't know which she'd feel safer with.

The stars were cold, they could suffocate you if you made but one crucial error in the calculations, you would fly forever, but your soul would be extinguished, your body physically frozen, you would belong to the merciless night.

Or she could turn, to greet the candle, to bask in the warmth of his intoxicating will, and lose herself to the iron grip of the side that consumed his being.

She knew the Jedi way was to reject such temptation, she knew she had to confront the cold.

So she chose to brave the night.

She turned from Kylo, towards the falcon

And in the space between the candle and the stars, she wondered how many chances there remained to take possession of the flame behind her.


End file.
